Wait! What?
by wiseowl12
Summary: 12 years after the war with the Dark Lord, Hogwarts decides to have a reunion. Hermione is now 29 and married, but everyone is shocked at who she is living her life with. Who is this man, and e those kids? One shot.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first HP fanficton, so hope you like it! This just a little one shot of Hermione after that war. I wrote this in like 30 to 45 minutes, so sorry if its not my best work.**

**I do not own HP or any of the characters, I only own the OCC's and the theme, idea of this particular story**

Hermione POV

Walking down the hall of my old school, Hogwarts, I see that nothing has changed. The stairs still move, the portraits still talk, and are still amazingly annoying. It has been 12 years since the war and I have not seen anyone. Frankly, this makes me a little nervous, since I don't know how people have been, if they have changed.

'I guess I'm about to find out' I thought, opening the doors to the dinner hall.

I was greeted with the sight of many adults and children, all talking, laughing, and just simply having a good time. Looking around, I see a big buffet table with various amounts of snacks, including a big chocolate fountain, cake, chocolate frogs, every flavored beans, and Harry Potter. Wait…. Harry Potter? I walk closer to the buffet and find Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna talking.

I slowly continue walking there way until a soft, dreamy voice calls out my name. I look to find that Luna was in fact calling out for me.

"Hi guys!" I said nervously.

"Mione!" Ginny yells/squeaks/shrieks, running up to hug me. I chuckled at her actions, returning the hug. She lets go, causing Harry to squish me to death.

"Mione, I haven't seen you in like 10 years." Harry says, finally letting go.

"Actually it's been 12 ye-"

"Mione!" Ron interrupts, finally getting out of his shocked state. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! And Luna Lovegood, haven't seen you in a while!" I said, letting go of Ron, moving to hug Luna.

"Actually, it's Longbottom now." Luna says holding up her hand, showing me a gorgeous gold ring with a beautiful blue gem on it- forever a Ravenclaw.

"Oh my gosh, Luna it's beautiful, Neville is a very man lucky to have you as a wife!"

"Thank you." Luna said. I then saw it. It was gold with a red beautiful diamond. It was a ring on Ginny's hand. I also saw how close she was standing to a certain someone.

"I see that Ginny is also married, Harry, I presume." I smirked.

"How'd you know?" Ginny and Harry said at the same time, causing Ginny to turn a light shade of pink.

"Well, Ginny has a ring on her finger and is standing very close to Harry, it's only logical." I said, stating the obvious.

"Well, I see your brain is as smart as always." Ron said with a wide grin.

"When wouldn't it be?" We all said at the same time, causing all 5 of us to laugh. We were interrupted by a little boy with familiar black hair.

"Mum, can Ann, Lilly, and I have a snack?" A boy said, looking up at Ginny with big round puppy eyes.

"Please?" the boy and 2 other girls – Ann and Lilly, I think- said, imitating the boys' puppy eyes.

Ginny, sighed, giving in to the little kids. "Sure James, first I want to introduce you to someone."

"Okay Mommy." The boy- James said.

"This is your Aunt Hermione, Hermione, these cuties are James- Harry and I's 7 ½ year old-, Lilly – our other kid, she's 5 years old-, and Ann- Luna and Neville's 7 year old." The kids looked up at me with round eyes.

"Is this the lady that went on the adventures with daddy?" Lilly said, looking at me with awe as I nodded my head.

"You the really smart one of the group, and brave?" James asked, and Ron viciously nodded his head, earning small laughs from us.

"The one that was friends with mommy, and helped daddy with homework?" Asked Ann, looking at Luna waiting for an answer.

"That's the one, Ann. The one and only." Luna said.

"Cool! It was nice meeting you! Can we have a snack mow mum?" James said, glancing at the table of goodies.

"Yes, go knock your self's out." Harry said, and the kids took off.

"They're so cute!" I said, watching them stuff their faces with chocolate.

"That's what you think now, later I can assure that you won't think that anymore." Harry said, turning at Ron who nodded his head.

"Ron, HarHarr

Harry, I'm sure they are little angles." I said while both of them snorted.

"You wish." Ron said.

At that moment 2 kids entered the dinner hall. A little grey eyed boy with straight blond hair, and his twin sister, also grey eyed with curly blond hair.

"Stop it!" the little girl screamed.

"You started it!" the boy screamed.

"No you did!"

"It was you!"

"Not true!"

"I'm telling mommy!" the girl screamed.

"No, I am!"

"MUM!" both of the kids screamed, running straight towards me. Behind them I saw a man trying to catch up to them.

"Wonder whose kids those are." Ginny whispered to me.

"Yea." I nervously said.

Then, a little voice said, "Mum, he pulled my hair!" I looked down and saw… my daughter- Astrid.

"She pushed me!" My son, Scorpious said. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna gasped, realizing these were my children.

"Are these kids… yours?" Ron asked, his sadness noticeable. I nodded, looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Astrid, Scorpious, stop it! I want you two to behave."

"Okay mum." Both of them said, looking down. "Now, let me introduce you. Kids, these are your Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Luna, and Uncle Ron, guys these are my kids, Scorpious and Astrid. They're twins and are 4 almost 5."

"Astrid, Scorpious!" I turned to see my husband standing in front of me. The one that was supposed to watching the kids.

"Malfoy." Ron spat, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Weasel, what does it look like I'm doing?" Draco said, glaring at Ron.

"By the looks of it, you're scaring kids by chasing them around the school, Hermione's kids, looks like you're having fun, do you enjoy it Malfoy, your face scaring children away?" Ron said.

"Well, Potty, I do love bothering these kids, only because they are _my kids_." Draco said, causing gasps to come from the group of people now listening to our conversation.

"No, I believe these are _Hermione's_ kids." Harry said, making Ginny and Luna look at him as is he couldn't be more clueless.

"God, you two are slow, these are Malfoys and Mine's kids." Ginny said, looking at me in disappointment.

"No Hermione would never have kids with a ferret like you!" Ron yelled, pointing at Draco.

"Don't worry, it was probably a one-time thing, right Mione?" Harry said, hoping this was true. My 4 friends waited for me to answer, looking at me with curious glances.

"Oh my God… you are…dating … HIM?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione Granger! How could you do this to us?!" Ron yelled, obviously outraged.

"Actually it's Hermione Malfoy now." Draco said, clearly enjoying the looks on my friends' faces.

"How?" Harry whispered.

That was a very good question. If I were in the 3rd year and someone told me I was marring Draco, I would think they were crazy. Things change- a lot. I can still remember how we came to be together. I was in the 4th year, right after Ron had yelled at me at the Yule ball, I had ran to the Astronomy tower and cried…

_Flash back_

There I was, curled up into a ball in an empty room, up in the Astronomy tower, crying my eyes out. Ron…ugh, I can't even think about him. He spoils everything! I can't go to a ball and have fun without him interfering. Thinking about him brought in another fresh wave of tears.

I then heard footsteps approaching. "Well, if it- Granger? What's wrong?" I looked up to see Draco Malfoy. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What do you care?!" I said, drying the tears off my eyes.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice."

"Okay, you tried. Now you can go."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Why?"

"Because you have clearly been hurt, now will you please tell me what happened?"

I was shocked at how nice Malfoy was being. _ He could be acting. _I said to myself.

_He's not. Look at his face. He looks concerned. _I argued back.

My mind kept fighting like this until I decided to trust him a bit.

I looked up at him and started to talk.

"Ron… he doesn't think I'm capable of getting a date without him thinking I'm being used."

"Well that's stupid." Malfoy said, trying to cheer me up.

"No, it's just that… I don't think he- I'm just…" By then my eyes were filled with tears. I looked up at Malfoy. He looked unsure of what to do.

Then he started to walk towards me and sat down. Next to me. And he hugged me.

"It's okay, Hermione, you'll be alright." He said, holding me closer, rubbing my back.

"No it's not. My best friend thinks I'm not capable of getting a date. I bet he barely thinks of me as a female, more like a walking textbook, always sprouting out information."

"No, don't say that, Hermione. Weasel is an idiot if he thinks of you like that. Don't let him bring you down." Draco said, wiping some tears of my cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I _really _don't know."

"Oh." I said, leaning my head against him. I would have never imagined myself in this position, with Draco Malfoy of all people. I felt comfortable in Draco's arms, listening to the music from the dance that is going on under the tower. I know I'm not supposed to, but it feels so right.

We stayed like that for a little bit. Then Draco started to hum to a song. He stood up and offered me a hand.

"Come on Hermione, dance with me."

"Wait," I said in shock, "have you been calling me Hermione this whole time?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"But, you've never called me by my name."

"That's because I have a bloody reputation to uphold."

"Oh."

"Is it okay if I call you that?"

"I guess… Draco."

"Now that we settled that, will you dance me _Hermione_?"

"Okay _Draco_." I said with a big grin.

I took his hand and he pulled me to him. I put my arms around his neck, as he put his arms on my waist. While we swayed to the music, Draco sang. He had a calm, soothing voice.

"_Tell me you secrets _

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh lets go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science_

_Apart_

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start"_

**_(A/N; The song is called The Scientist by Coldplay)_**

"You sing well."

"Thank you. No one has ever heard me sing."

"They should."

"I like saving my voice for special people."

"Since when an I special to you?"

"Since now." He said, then leaned in and kissed me. I froze, trying to figure out what was happening. I think Draco took this as a bad sign, because he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me.

"No, it's okay." I kissed his check and laid my head on his shoulder. We danced until the music stopped. The dance was over.

"Well, I have to go back to my dorm, see you around?" He said.

"Yah, see you around."

xX_Xx

The next day I got a note saying…

_Bookworm,_

_Meet me in the room._

_Ferret_

_End Flashback _

That room became our spot. Every day we would go there to do homework, talk, study, or just simply enjoy each other's company. We had made a deal not to let anyone know that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Because of that, we had to act rude to each other, pretend we hated each other. Now, well… we are married- obviously. 

"How?" Harry repeated, wanting to get an answer.

"Harry, calm down." I said, not wanting to cause trouble.

"Calm down? How can he CALM DOWM?! You MARRIED bloody MALFOY, you want him to CALM DOWN?!" Ron yelled, his entire body getting red.

"Weasel, stop yelling." Draco said, noticing Astrid was getting scared.

"Yea mister, you are really loud." Scorpious said. He- unlike his sister- was very outgoing ant not afraid to speak his mind.

"Scorpious, please stay out of this." I said, not wanting my child to make things worse.

"Okay Mum."

"Kids, go play with Carter Zabini (A/N: Is that spelled right?), he is over by the chocolate fountain." Draco said, knowing that this argument was getting big.

"Okay Dad." They said, running of to play with Pansy and Blaise Zabini's son.

Once the kids were gone, Ron kept yelling.

"Out of all men out there, you had to pick Malfoy? He was- no is the enemy! I can't believe you would do this to us! I thought you were our friend, but you just turned your back on all of us by marring a Death Eater." Ron's words stung.

"Listen Ronald, Draco may have done some bad things in the past, but he changed. He is nice and caring and I love him. I know it's going to be hard to accept it, but you can at least try!" I said. I was not going to stand there and let him insult my husband.

"I don't care if he changed! That does not change the things he has done to us!"

"I know that! I know what he did was bad, but everyone needs a second chance. He proved to me that he wanted one and I gave it to him!"

"How did he prove it?" Ron asked, not thinking it was a good reason.

"If you really want to know, it was the 4th year, after you yelled at me in the Yule ball. He saw me crying, and he made me feel better. Draco was there for me when you caused me pain! After that, we began to date, and here we are now." I said, tears running down my cheeks.

"4th year? You dated that git behind our backs? You lied to us?!" Ron yelled.

"You know what? I've had it with you people! Hermione has been your friend since you were 12, can't you accept the fact that I married her? You may not like me, but that's no reason not to like her. You people can just pretend she married someone else, okay? If you can't accept her, you will lose the best friend anyone could ever have. I love her." Draco said, protecting me from my supposed friends.

"You are not capable of love Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Ronald Wesley! Can you stop it?! Hermione obviously loves Draco, and obviously that feeling is returned." Ginny screamed. She turned to me and said, "I accept your mirage, I can see your love for each other."

"I too, accept it." Luna said, talking for the first time since Draco got here.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I accept it. But, if Malfoy ever hurts you, Mione, I will kill him." Harry said. Ron stayed quiet, but gave me a forced nod.

"Thank you! I love you guys!" I said while I hugged them all.

"You owe me 10 Galleon's Mione!" Draco said.

"Ugh, fine here." I said, handing Draco the money.

"Why do you owe him 10 Galleon's?" Ginny asked.

"We made a bet. Hermione bet that Harry would accept the marriage first, I bet you would accept it first." Draco said.

"Why, thank you Malfoy!" Ginny said, mocking him. We all started to laugh at her. Well, all except Ron.

"Dad!" Astrid came running towards us.

"Yes sweetie?" Draco asked, lifting Astrid up, placing her on his hip.

"I'm tired."

"Well, we will leave in a little bit okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Mum!" Scorpious came running towards us. At this point, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were looking at our kids- and us- with interest.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Before we go home, can you talk to Lily's parents?" Ginny ang Harry looked up when Scorpious said there daughters name.

"Why?"

"Because Mum, I want her to come to the house one day. She said he likes playing with Astrid, and saw Astrid was happy with Lily."

"That's very sweet of you honey." I said, proud of his attempt to make his twin happy.

"I know, if Lily comes over, I will finally get away from all the females in the house and I will get some manly time with Dad."

When he said this, every adult listening started to laugh at the 4 year olds comment.

"Shure Scorpious, Lily can go over to your house anytime." Ginny said.

"Oh your Lily's mum?" Astrid asked.

"Yes I am." Ginny responded.

"Cool. Well Mum, I going back to play with my friends." Astrid said, walking towards the group of kids with Scorpious following her.

"You kids are so cute!" Luna said.

"Thank you, yours are too."

"Thanks, there was a time that…"

We spent the next 3 hours talking and laughing. When it was time to go, we all agreed to get together one day. Draco the kids and I went back home. I dressed the kids and put them to bed. I then went to Draco and my room, and laid down on the king sized bed.

"That was a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah, I expected the weasel to be a little ruder." Draco said.

"I think he restricted himself since there were children around."

"You are probably right."

"I know."

"Mum?" A little voice said.

I looked at the door to find the twins standing there, each with a teddy bear and PJs.

"What's up kids." Draco said.

"We can't sleep Dad." Astrid said in the small voice that always works on her father.

"Then both of you come and lay here for tonigt." And the voice works once again.

Once they got on the bed, Scorpious asked, "Hey Dad, that place we went to today was were you went to school right?"

"Yes it was son."

"I like it! That's the place were I can be in SLYTHERIN!" Scorpious said.

"Oh and I'll be in GRYPHENDORE!" Astrid yelled. I smiled at my kids, they were alredy showing school spirit.

"Oh wait… that were you meet dad, right Mum?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, that's the place."

"Oh, that's were I'm going to find my true love!" Astrid said.

"No that is not where you will meet your true love, because you will not be able to start dating until you turn 26, got that young lady?" Draco asked.

"Don't listen to your father, you can date at the age of 15."I said.

"No, she will not be dating ugly little buggers until she is 26, No one will lay a figure on her until she is 26. And to make sure, Scorpious will watch her, right?"

"Yes Dad. Astrid will be under my protection." Scorpious said.

"Noooooooo, I don't want him to watch me. Plus, I will never date boys because they have cooties."

"No matter what, always think and say that, okay honey?" Draco asked

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girl."

A few minutes later Draco and the twins had fallen asleep. All I can think right now is how lucky I am to have such a wonderful family and 2 healthy kids. I am glad that my friends are now part of my life again. How can life get better?


End file.
